When assembling bolted and other threadably coupled joints, torque needs to be applied to the threadable coupling(s). Various types of ratcheting wrenches, including those with double-drive gearing, may be used for this purpose. However, existing wrenches with double-drive gearing deliver limited torque output in the double-drive mode and require a twisting motion, which may fatigue the user's wrist during prolonged operation.